The present invention relates to the field of computer system networks. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method and system for accessing information from a site on a computer system network.
A xe2x80x9ccomputer system networkxe2x80x9d can refer to a network located within a firewall of an organization or corporation (e.g., an xe2x80x9cIntranetxe2x80x9d) as well as to the familiar World Wide Web (WWW) or Internet. In general, computer system networks include numerous server computer systems and client computer systems with attendant equipment such as routers and switches for properly directing traffic (e.g., data, queries, search items, etc.) to their proper destination (e.g., a Web site). With the proliferation of traffic over computer system networks, some popular Web sites need to handle and respond to a high volume of traffic.
Prior Art FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a process 10 that typically needs to be performed in order to retrieve information from a target Web site. The target Web site resides on a server computer system communicatively linked to a client computer system by the computer system network.
In step 1, a user opens a Web browser residing on his/her computer system (e.g., a client computer system). This is a familiar routine in which the user typically uses a mouse to select and click on an icon displayed on the computer""s monitor, which causes the Web browser to launch. Web browsers are relatively complex software models, and so the process of launching the browser usually can take several seconds to complete.
In step 2, once the Web browser is launched, the user enters the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address for the target Web site into an editbox. The browser can then establish a communication link between the client computer system and the target Web site over the network.
If the URL address is not known, the user needs to perform a search for the address using a search engine. The search process can generally take a few minutes, depending on how quickly the user can narrow the search criteria until the desired Web site is found.
In step 3, the Web page for the Web site is downloaded and displayed on the monitor of the client computer system. Depending on the complexity of the Web page and the speed of the connection between the client and server computer systems, the Web page can sometimes take many seconds to be downloaded, built and displayed.
In step 4, the user enters a query or search item into an editbox on the Web page. For example, consider a Web site that serves as a company directory. This Web site will provide access to a database listing the names, phone numbers, e-mail addresses, etc., for company employees. In this case, the user enters an employee""s name into the editbox to launch a search for the employee""s directory information.
In step 5, in response to the query, a search of the database is performed by the server computer system. Once the pertinent information is found, the server computer system sends the information to the client computer system where it can be displayed to the user (step 6).
As shown by the above discussion, there are several sources of delay associated with prior art methods for retrieving information from a Web site. Namely, there can be delays associated with launching the Web browser, searching for the URL address of a desired Web site (if the address is not known), and downloading and displaying the Web page for the site.
These problems are exacerbated when the targeted Web site is a popular site that may be accessed several times a day by each of many users. For example, consider again a Web site that serves as a company""s directory. Such a site will likely see a very high volume of traffic, with thousands of employees accessing the site multiple times each day.
In order to access the directory, some users may open and close a Web browser several times a day. To speed up access, some users may open the Web browser and keep it open all day. In either case, the processing and memory resources of the client computer system are consumed by launching and executing the browser, slowing the overall performance of the computer. In addition, the resources of the client computer system are consumed while Web page is downloaded and built. The resources of the server computer system can be similarly affected while responding to the browser and sending information to build the Web page. Furthermore, worker productivity is decreased because of the delays associated with accessing and retrieving information from the Web site.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and/or system for improving access to Web sites, in particular popular Web sites that see a high volume of traffic. What is also needed is a method and/or system that satisfies the above need and that can reduce the time needed for a user to retrieve information from a Web site. What is also needed is a method and/or system that satisfies the above needs and that can reduce the impact on network resources, primarily with regard to the memories and processors of the client and server computer systems. The present invention provides a novel solution to the above needs.
The present invention provides a method and system for improving access to data, such as data comprising information for a Web site, in particular a popular Web site that sees a high volume of traffic. The present invention also provides a method and system that can reduce the time needed for a user to retrieve such data. In addition, the present invention provides a method and system that can reduce the impact on network resources, primarily with regard to the memories and processors of the client and server computer systems.
In the present embodiment, the present invention is integrated with the operating system of a client computer system. In this embodiment, an extension to the shell of the operating system is executed when the computer system is powered on. The extension causes a graphical user interface (e.g., a desk band containing an editbox) to be displayed in which the user can enter a query. In response to the query, the database is accessed and searched. The database may reside on the client computer system or it may reside on a server computer system communicatively coupled to the client computer system in a computer system network. Information in response to the query is retrieved from the database and displayed to the user in a pop-up menu.
In one embodiment, the database comprises information for a Web site residing on a server computer system communicatively coupled to the client computer system in a computer system network. In this embodiment, in response to a query, the database for the Web site is accessed directly instead of displaying a Web page for the Web site. Thus, in accordance with the present embodiment, it is not necessary to generate a Web page or launch a Web browser, and so information can be readily and quickly retrieved. In addition, the present invention consumes less memory, requires fewer mouse clicks, provides a faster response, and is readily available to a user.
In one embodiment, by selecting one of the entries in the information received from the database, an application can be automatically initiated. For example, if the database pertains to a company directory containing employee information, an employee""s e-mail address may be provided in response to a query. By selecting the e-mail address (e.g., clicking on the address with a mouse), an e-mail application for sending a message can be initiated, with the e-mail address already appropriately placed in the message.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.